Bezsilność
by just-mille
Summary: Moja pierwsza miniaturka


**Bezsilność**

_Burzy wszelkie schematy, poskramia najsilniejszych, wywyższa najmniejszych, łączy przeciwieństwa, przeczy rozsądkowi, wykłócając się o priorytety. Ale czy rozum miał kiedykolwiek realne szanse w walce przeciwko niej? Czy mógł wystąpić, ot tak, przeciwko miłości?_

Wysoko nad wierzchołkami sędziwych sosen unosiła się srebrna tarcza księżyca. Noc była bezwietrzna, konary drzew pozostawały uśpione w bezruchu. Siedzieli na huśtawce usytuowanej w samym centrum rosarium Esme. W powietrzu unosił się zapach setek odmian róż, z których każda pachniała inaczej. Dla zwykłego śmiertelnika byłaby to jedynie piękna, lecz zupełnie nieokreślona woń. Bella wyczuwała jednak każdy zapach z osobna; bez trudu potrafiła rozpoznać odmianę kwiatu, który w danym momencie tak cudownie pieścił jej zmysły. Siedziała z przymkniętymi powiekami, przywołując w myślach kolejne róże.

- Strawberry Hill, Della Balfour - wymieniała szeptem - Amber Abundance. - Zupełnie jak oczy Edwarda, pomyślała i na to wspomnienie na jej twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech. Uniosła powieki i dostrzegła, że ukochany przygląda się jej.

- Doprawdy nie wiem jak ci się to udało. - Edward pokręcił głową w geście niedowierzania.

- Och, to naprawdę nic trudnego. Esme zawsze tak ciekawie opowiada o poszukiwaniach cennych róż. Nazwy są jak imiona, więc ich zapamiętanie nie stanowi problemu, zwłaszcza gdy każda kwiat ma swoją własną, wyjątkową historię. Rozpoznawanie ich po zapachu to naprawdę...

- Bello, miałem na myśli dzisiejszy poranek – przerwał jej, uśmiechając się ciepło. Gdyby to było możliwe, zapewne oblałaby się rumieńcem. Wrażliwość jej nowych zmysłów napawała ją dumą i radością. Ciągle jeszcze nie mogła uwierzyć, że dla jej męża oraz nowej wampirzej rodziny było to coś zupełnie normalnego i nikt nie ekscytował się tak bardzo jak ona.

- Wiesz, kiedy wspiąłem się na skały i zobaczyłem jak stoisz nieruchomo na tamtej polanie, w pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że coś się stało. Byłaś za daleko, bym mógł odczytać wyraz Twojej twarz, ale kiedy ujrzałem... - Edward zamyślił się na chwilę. - To było tak piękne i zarazem irracjonalne. - Przywołał w myślach scenę z poranka. Bella stała na środku polany, a na zewnętrznej stronie jej szczupłej dłoni siedział biały gołąb. Jego barwa idealnie współgrała z bielą jej sukni. Edward pomyślał wtedy, że jego ukochana wygląda jak antyczny posąg anioła. Jego zachwyt mieszał się jednak z wahaniem. Nabrał powietrza i kontynuował: - Zwierzęta wyczuwają naszą obecność z odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów. Ich instynkt samozachowawczy jest niezawodny. Nasz zapach napełnia ich śmiertelnym strachem, a ty...- Zamilkł, po raz pierwszy od dnia ślubu zabrakło mu słów.

- Skoro zwierzęta wyczuwają zagrożenie, czemu nie miałyby rozpoznawać dobrych zamiarów? Skupiłam cały mój umysł i całe moje ciało, by przekazać temu gołębiowi, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Wszystkie moje myśli wypełniłam kojącym spokojem, zapragnęłam z całych sił, aby mi zaufał.

- Zadziwiasz mnie - odparł szeptem.

- Edwardzie, udało mi się to, ponieważ... na początku naszej znajomości byłam tak samo bezbronna jak on... - odpowiedziała nieśmiało Bella.

- Tak delikatna, efemeryczna, bez szans na przetrwanie... - posmutniał.

- Kochanie, nie byłam bezbronna wobec twych wampirzych instynktów. Było coś znacznie silniejszego. Byłam bezbronna wobec miłości, którą do ciebie poczułam, nie mogłam już nic zrobić. Od tej chwili należałam tylko do ciebie.

- Ale gdyby wtedy coś poszło nie tak... - Twarz Edwarda przeszył grymas bólu. Bella ujęła jego dłoń w pocieszającym geście.

- Może byłam tylko kruchą istotą, ale nie zapominaj, że byłam też kobietą... Moje serce podpowiadało mi, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz, ponieważ kiedy się kogoś prawdziwie kocha pragniesz tylko dobra tej osoby. Gdy odnalazłam to w twoich oczach, odtąd wiedziałam, że mogę ci zaufać bezgranicznie, zanim jeszcze ty sam w to uwierzyłeś.

- Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć tej miłości sam przed sobą, nie mogłem się od niej odciąć... Ale wciąż byłem niebezpieczny. - wyszeptał Edward bardziej do siebie. - Żądny krwi potwór.

- Edwardzie, może jesteś najpotężniejszy, może potrafisz zrobić ze swoim ciałem, głosem, gestami co zechcesz, może masz siłę zdolną zgładzić niejedną dziką bestię, może potrafisz manipulować ofiarami, osaczać je i hipnotyzować. Ale jest jedna siła, wobec której nawet ty jesteś całkowicie bezbronny...

_Szczęśliwi, którzy padną jej ofiarą_


End file.
